What have you done ?
by Lullaymoon
Summary: Quand le désir dépasse les sentiments. B26 léger. Chapitre court qui se termine en pleine action, je sais...Ca fait suspense, non ? Chapitre suivant dans peu de temps.


**Disclaimer :** _Ces personnages appartiennent à la grande déesse Akira Amano. (Quoi que j'aimerais bien pouvoir avoir des droits dessus)_

**Résumé :**_ Quand Belphegor se sent étrange et que Fran n'a plus son indifférence pour le défendre, ça donne...Du B26 ? Plutôt Shonen ai par la suite qui arrivera j'espère bientôt. Bye bye  
><em>

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que Bel-sempai est parti de la base. Enfin je crois. En tout cas je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il avait l'air tellement perturbé quand il a quitté la pièce ! Il ne marchait même pas droit...Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne voit rien à cause de ses cheveux, remarque.. »<p>

D'un geste gracieux, Fran avait reposé sa plume et fermé le cahier qu'il venait d'annoter avant de le reposer soigneusement, sans faire le moindre bruit, dans le tiroir entrouvert du bureau sur lequel il s'était presque endormi. Toujours silencieux, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y installa confortablement, se laissant bercer par le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée qui flamboyait devant lui.

* * *

><p>Le visage entre ses doigts effilés, Belphegor réfléchissait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce jour-là. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de troublant s'était réveillé au fond de lui lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux, invisibles derrière une longue frange de cheveux dorés, dans le regard impassible de l'illusionniste. Une énergie nouvelle qui n'était pas la sienne lui soufflait, pernicieuse, des mots qu'il n'écoutait pas. Cette voix qui murmurait à son oreille prenait, par instants, les accents inimitables de celle de l'adolescent-grenouille, et cela le dérangeait.<br>Il était assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide, sur le toit de la base qu'ils occupaient actuellement. La Varia avait toujours su trouver des endroits totalement secrets, cachés de la vue de tous. Le bâtiment en question, semi-souterrain, se situait au cœur d'une forêt des plus impénétrables. Belphegor se tenait sous des arbres qui semblaient prets à ployer sous le poids des ans, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant qu'on aurait pu le croire à voir son sourire figé dans une expression mauvaise. En fait, le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus vite en glissant à l'horizon, et un vent désagréable commençait, lentement, à glacer son sang royal dans ses veines bleuissantes. Le prince eut un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pourtant, il se devait de vérifier si tout était revenu à la normale dans son organisme. Et il ne souhaitait pas mourir gelé dans la nuit, quelque part. Ce n'était pas digne de son rang.  
>C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il glissa, avec une élégance indiscutable, au pied du mur usé par le temps.<p>

Les couloirs étaient déserts. En se concentrant,, on pouvait cependant percevoir, à intervalles réguliers, un hurlement de Squalo suivi de quelques gémissements efféminés. Sûrement se disputait-il avec Lussuria au sujet du goût douteux de la décoration, terriblement rose (pour ne pas dire que l'endroit s'apparentait désormais plus à une maison de poupée qu'à autre chose) il devait l'avouer, que ce dernier avait installée dans le quartier général.  
>Il s'arrêta un moment qui lui parut durer des siècles devant la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver celui qui hantait ses pensées, sa main oscillant au-dessus de la poignée. Dans un accès de courage, il la laissa tomber et franchit le seuil d'un pas conquérant.<p>

Pelotonné dans de lourds oreillers, Fran s'était laissé tenter par le sommeil. À la douce lueur des flammes, Belphegor voyait à présent tous les détails du visage que l'illusionniste camouflait perpétuellement sous un masque d'indifférence. Le garçon remarqua qu'il avait des cils sombres et incroyablement long pour un adolescent de sexe mâle.

Cédant à une sourde tentation, le plus âgé s'approcha de l'endormi et se plaça de manière à pouvoir sentir le souffle de son partenaire de mission caresser ses joues. Il se sentait pris de vertiges. De plus en plus exalté, il effleura du bout des doigts les traits de Fran, comme s'il essayait de les apprendre par coeur. S'il se penchait un peu plus..

« -..Sempai ? Qu'est-ce que vous.. »

Brusquement, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus avait ouvert des yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. En effet, sans que l'autre n'ait besoin de déplacer sa tête à nouveau, son réveil imprévu avait entrainé un mouvement inattendu. Contact. Son chapeau à l'image d'une grenouille avait glissé sur le sol dallé.

L'illusionniste ne bougeait plus, il était figé, pétrifié, même. Immobile comme une statue, il maintenait son regard plongé dans ce qu'il devinait des pupilles de Belphegor, à travers ses fins cheveux blonds. Pourquoi est-ce que le prince de la Varia ne reculait-il pas avec une grimace dégoutée ? Pourquoi avait-il plutôt l'impression que celui-ci n'en avait pas l'intention ?

Ses doutes se trouvèrent balayés lorsque, de la main gauche, le lanceur de couteau écarta une mèche turquoise qui voltigeait sur son front et entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Le prince exultait. Bien qu'il ne sembla pas particulièrement ravi, Fran n'essayait pas de se dégager. Il resserra donc son étreinte sur le corps fragile de celui qui était encore presque un enfant. Si mystérieux que cela puisse paraître, alors que, délicatement, il mordillait les lèvres de sa victime à peu près consentante, il reconnaissait quelque chose qui semblait être la saveur de la pomme, en beaucoup plus sucré. Mais il ne s'embarrassait pas de détails. De plus en plus entreprenant, se laissant guider par un instinct primaire, ou plutôt suivant les directives de la voix qui ne s'était pas tue, dans sa tête qui tournait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

« Vas-y », lui susurrait-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre<strong>_**.** Je sais, j'ai honte. *va se pendre*_


End file.
